


run away with my heart

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lavender Brown Lives, Self-conscious Lavender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Lavender is nervous about being out in public for the first time since Greyback's attack. Luckily, she has Bill to reassure her.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Bill Weasley





	run away with my heart

The cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley looked beautiful dusted in snow. Lavender fixed her eyes on them rather than on passing shoppers or twinkling fairy lights or even the festive displays in the shop windows. This was her first time being in such a public place since Greyback's attack, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to see the inevitable reactions to the scars that marred her skin. If only she had an Invisibility Cloak...

A large, warm hand grabbed her own, and she lifted her gaze just enough to see Bill smile down at her. Her stomach did a flip, and she found that she couldn't look away. There was just something so magnetic about his confidence—about his willingness to be seen with her. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, adjusting her purple scarf so that it covered more of her face. 

"Gringotts," he replied. "I need to make a deposit."

Lavender stopped walking. Distress began to cloud her thoughts, seeping into her voice when she spoke. "Gringotts? Bill, that's so far, and there are so many people..." Her protests died at the loving look on Bill's face. 

"Lav," he said softly, the affectionate name sending a shiver down her spine, "listen to me. I know you're scared, but I also know that you have come such a long way these past few months. You can do this."

"No, I can't," she whimpered, burying her face in his chest. "I'm not strong like you, Bill."

The sound of Bill's laughter made her look up. "You are the strongest person I know, Lavender Brown," he told her, cupping her cheek with his hand. 

"I am?" she said breathlessly. 

"You are," he confirmed. He gently rubbed his thumb along one of her scars before leaning forward to capture her lips with his. Lavender wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer, forgetting that they were in a crowded shopping area. When they finally broke apart, she was smiling. 

"Thank you, Bill." She wasn't just referring to his latest compliment, but to the hours he had spent encouraging her and helping her rebuild her self-confidence. She still had a ways to go, but his support meant the world to her and it always would. There was no way she would be where she was today without him. 

"No problem," he said, reaching for her hand again. "Now, come on, we've got places to go and goblins to see."

Lavender giggled, self-consciousness forgotten as her feet began to move once more. "I'm coming." 


End file.
